Hugo Jenkins
|gender = Male|height = 6'|weapons = *Battle Rifle *Magnum|hair = Black|eyes = Brown|era = |notable = Shares the same home world as Maxwell Hendricks|affiliation = }}Hugo Himmat "Hugh" Jenkins ( : 82109-55322-HJ) was a in the in the during the . He severed as part of Alpha-Four and was unfortunately killed in 2538 during the Battle of Elysium. Early Years Born on the colony world of New India, Hugo Jenkins was born into a life of poverty and desperation. While not a genius in the classroom, he was considered to be a great athlete, even considered it as a professional career as a runner. Before he graduated high school, Hugo learned of the Covenant attack across Human Space and decided to take action with other classmates. Hugo joined the ODSTs in 2527 at the age of 19. Human-Covenant War After joining the UNSC, Hugo was assigned to Delta-2 and deployed from the UNSC Chopper. Battle of Gaul Deployed from the Chopper, Hugo was assigned to assist front lines with his squad and to engage a Covenant mining facility on the planet's surface. Upon landing, the team was quickly engaged by Covenant ground forces and banshee air raids. While the ODST battalion took heavy fire, they were able to reach the facility as UNSC troops also joined the assault. Once inside, Delta-2 lead the charge through the fight and into the main halls of the facility. When reaching the main control unit, Hugh was fortunate enough not to be in the room as a suicide squad of Grunts and Elites were inside. Due to that, the drill was shut off and Hugh lead an assault down to the lower levels of the facility and cleared it of Covenant, including a Drone swarm. After the major blow to the Covenant, Hugh was redeployed to the city of New Paris to defend it from a Covenant recon fleet. Mission to New Paris Dropped in from orbit yet again, Delta-2 was sent into a major industrial tower to clear the path for civilian evac operations. The team cleared the path and killed all Covenant defenders of the higher landing pad. After the pad was cleared, two squads of Brutes came into the building and attacked. While the Brutes were all killed, Hugh and one other ODST survived. The evac shuttles came and escorted all civilians out of the city. While the evac was still loading up, a team of jackals and skirmishes attacked the building. Opening fire at the aliens, two skirmishes made it past and into the pelican were four civilians were killed and the co-pilot of the pelican. Once the pad was cleared again, the other ODST left and co-piloted the pelican, leaving Hugh alone. After a few minutes alone, Hugh was engaged by a Elite Ranger squad. Before Hugh was killed, UNSC reinforcements arrived and escorted the injured Hugo off world. Battle of Elysium Alpha-4 was deployed to the initial LZ of the Covenant in downtown Rook City to drop in and capture a nearby military compound. When the team landed, Rick, Zoe, and Sis went to the armory of the facility while Sam, Hugh and Pillar were sent to the main control station in order to download necessary mapping data on the planet. While Rick and his squad fought into the armory, the group collected some Covenant technology and weaponry. Sam and his team then made it to the main control center and began the download while the armory was rescued and the area fortified. Rick, Sis and Zoe then found an Elephant along with two Warthogs. After the download, the rest of the team reunited with Rick and his squad and mounted up. Rick and Sam took one hog, while Sis and Pillar took the other leaving Zoe and Hugh to the elephant. The team made their way to a local highway and drove through the ruins of Rook City encountering minor Covenant resistance along the way. The elephant proved to be an excellent shield and provided the team much needed cover. The team made their way to the Western Airport for a pickup via pelican drop ship. While the team held off Covenant, the LZ was moved further down the sector and deeper into Covenant control territory. The team then fled to a nearby subway system. Once inside the system, the team captured a small Covenant LZ and waited for an inbound phantom. Once the phantom landed, Rick, Pillar and Hugh made their way to the ship and captured it. Once captured, Hugh and Pillar returned to pickup the rest of Alpha-4 while Rick piloted a Banshee to escort the phantom through the tunnels. After clearing out several Covenant inside the tunnels, the team encountered and destroyed a scarab blocking their escape. The team escaped the city with the data and returned to a nearby UNSC airstrip but were shot down due to the heavy Covenant invasion there. The team then hiked the rest of the way to the base and gave command the data. Operation: Ground Pound After the necessary data was collected and the military base secured by Alpha-4, the team along with several other UNSC squads and attack teams deployed into the city to retake it from the Covenant forces. Alpha-4 was sent in along with Alpha-2 and Delta-1 to retake the local park and boardwalk along with it. Rick, Sis and Pillar led a charge into the area with Delta-1 while Sam, Hugh and Zoe stayed with Alpha-2 to give covering fire. Afterwards, Captain Drake of Alpha-2 along with Hugh and Zoe joined the charge and used several trees as cover while Sam and Alpha-2 slipped past the Covenant and boxed them in. After the park was cleared, Rick and Hugh retook the boardwalk and set up an LZ for UNSC forces. Once the area was cleared, the team moved through the city while the other ODST units were redeployed to the front lines. Alpha-4 then proceeded to move through the rest of the sector in warthogs until being stopped by a Covenant roadblock. While Rick, Sis, Sam and Hugh led a diversion while Pillar and Zoe took out the main defenses and destroyed the blockade. Moving through the destroyed city, the team began to move into the Grandees Hotel and proceeded up the tower and killed several Covenant along the way. The team then found other ODST units and civilians captured by Sangheili forces. The team cleared the floor and rescued the group and proceeded onto the executive floor. The team cleared the pad and floor and called in an evac crew. Once the falcons came, Rick, Zoe and Pillar entered falcon 77-C with the rest of the team in falcon-78-C. While the team escorted the pelican away from the building, additional UNSC units secured the tower. The team got the pelican to the starport and returned to the city and gave Alpha-2 some needed air support. The squad continued onward until 78-C was shot down and crashed on a nearby rooftop. While Rick and the pilot covered the down falcon, Zoe and Pillar tried to save their crashed teammates. The two were able to get Sam and Sis out but Hugh was killed on impact and his injuries to server to let him move. The team then cleared the roof and moved Sam and Sis to the building inside to give them medical care. Sam and Sis were given care and got right back into the fight after they saved Rick from an inbound elite. The team then buried Hugh and proceeded through the city and linked with a squad of army soldiers clearing a strip mall. Afterwards, the army troopers were picked by a pelican and Alpha-4 were as well picked up by a separate pelican and brought to High Comm. Psych-Interviews Personality Hugo Jenkins was described as realist, compassionate and a inspirational figure. He was able to inspire so many to join the UNSC from his hometown due to his athletic and popular status at schools and in the city. He cared greatly for those around him but was also considered a cynic due to his realist nature. He regularly would regard his world as a back water and not truly anything of note. As such he would come across as sometimes insulting. Hugh was also described as a firm believer of Hindu, praying regular to Hindu gods and goddesses and asking them for assistance. While rare on the battlefield, he still did so and contributes his successes to his gods. Physical Appearance Hugo Jenkins is a tall, tanned skin human male, standing around 6 feet tall. Hugh has short black hair along with a small black haired beard and dark brown eyes. He also has a strong rugged face and two scars across his face and chest, one on each body part. Hugh also has the traditional bindi to show his devotion to hinduism. Relationships Alpha-Four Hugh was a part of Alpha-4 squad. He shared a close bond with the entire team and was proven to be loyal to the core, similar to the rest of the team. Quotes Confirmed Kills Least to Greatest Brutes: 24 Skirmishes: 35 Drones: 42 Elites: 51 Jackals: 79 Grunts: 111 Total Kills: 342 Kills Category:BEN THE BESTverse Category:Alpha-Four Category:ODST